


The Phone Call

by alicesprings



Series: Smutverse [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one-shot co-written with newssodark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final part of the series!

Reid’s still panting and his eyes haven’t quite returned from where they rolled back into his head when Luke shimmies his way back up his body, settles his weight on Reid’s lap and kisses him. He tastes like peppermint gum and Reid’s come, his tongue hot and wet inside Reid’s mouth. Reid hooks an arm around his waist and works his other hand between them, tugging at the stubborn button of Luke’s jeans as he bites at his bottom lip. Luke’s hand threads into his hair, tugs sharply, and the other strokes tenderly at the nape of Reid’s neck.

It’s just as the button finally pops open, Reid gets the zipper down and his hand into the gap in the fabric that the intercom on Reid’s desk comes to life with a deafening beep. Luke startles so hard he nearly falls off of Reid’s lap. Reid can’t help the laugh that breaks past his lips, but he tightens his arm around Luke to steady him as the voice of one of the nameless nurses manning the desk in the lobby sounds through his office.

“Dr. Oliver?”

Reid reaches out and pushes the button on the box, immediately curling his arm back around Luke and tugging him closer. “Yes?”

“You’re due in the conference room.”

Hell. He’d forgotten all about that damn meeting. He sighs, makes an affirmative sound and cuts off the intercom before the nurse can answer. Luke’s melted against him, cheek resting on top of Reid’s head, fingers still stroking at Reid’s neck.

“When’s the meeting?”

Reid checks his watch. “Ten minutes ago.”

Luke laughs fondly and presses a kiss to Reid’s hair, and then slides backwards off of Reid’s lap and stands up, tucking himself neatly back into his jeans and fastening them up again. Reid cocks an eyebrow. “Hey, I can still--”

“You’re already late,” Luke says easily, smiling. “I’m good.”

Reid stands up too, curls his hands around Luke’s hips and walks him backwards into the door. Luke tilts his chin up and Reid snares his lips in a hot, thorough kiss, swallowing Luke’s answering moan.

“Let me,” Reid murmurs.

Luke laughs again, shaking his head. “Later,” he says, hands between their hips, zipping and buttoning Reid’s slacks back up. “When you get home.”

The intercom on his desk beeps again, and Reid rolls his eyes and kisses Luke one more time. “When I get home. Promise.”

Luke smiles sweetly. “I’m counting on it,” he says, opening the door and heading toward the exit. Reid heads in the opposite direction, toward the conference room.

“Sorry I’m late,” Reid murmurs as he slips into the room where Bob and assorted hospital trustees are assembled.

“Ah, Dr. Oliver, so glad you could join us,” Bob says, glancing at his watch. Reid tries to look contrite as he settles into his chair at the far end of the table but the look Bob shoots him lets him know he missed the mark. Oh well.

The lights dim and the meeting gets under way and Reid could not be less interested if he tried. It’s only a minute or so in when he feels his cell phone vibrate in the pocket of his lab coat and he discreetly pulls it out, _Luke calling_ lit up on the display. Curious.

All eyes are on Bob standing at the front of the room explaining his PowerPoint display so Reid flips his cell open and brings it up to his ear. “Luke?” he says quietly.

“Can you talk?” Luke asks.

“Not really,” Reid murmurs.

“In your meeting, huh?”

Reid makes an affirmative noise.

“Mmm. That’s okay,” Luke says. “You don’t have to talk, just listen.”

Reid’s more than a little confused, but then Luke makes a sound, just a soft little intake of air, that Reid knows far, far too well. He knows he shouldn’t risk it, that it’s bad enough that he’s even holding the phone to his ear at all, but he’s in the very back of the room, and there’s no one behind or next to him, and he can’t seem to keep himself from asking the question.

“Luke, are you--”

“Yeah,” Luke hisses, his voice husky and hot. “Yes, couldn’t wait. Was gonna, but couldn’t...Need to come,” he rambles, and Reid can picture him, wherever he is by now, with his hand in his pants jerking himself off in the slow, rough pulls that Luke prefers. It’s entirely, entirely inappropriate to be listening to this when he’s supposed to be paying attention to the newest tweaks to the HIPPA regulations Bob’s currently droning on about. But it’s not like he can hang up, now. Luke is panting into the phone. Reid’s only human.

“Where are you?” Reid whispers.

“In my car,” Luke pants. “In the parking lot.”

Reid closes his eyes. _Fuck_. Luke’s jerking off in his car. In the hospital _parking lot_ , where anyone could see him.

“God, Reid,” Luke pants again. “I wish you were here to fuck me. I want you inside me so bad.”

Reid swallows hard, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Nngh,” Luke moans a moment later. “Fingers, Reid,” Luke says. “Fingers inside me. Wish it was you.”

Reid pockets his phone without hanging up and stands abruptly and all eyes turn to him. “Sorry,” he says. “Urgent page.”

“I didn’t hear your pag-”

Reid’s out the door before Bob can finish the sentence.

He pulls his phone back out as he strides toward the parking lot.

“How many?” he asks.

“Unf,” Luke moans. “What?”

“How many fingers?”

“Mmm, three,” Luke says. A beat later. “Make that four.”

Walking is becoming more than a little difficult. Reid takes the stairs two at a time and slams through the double doors into the main lobby. Luke is mewling into the phone, Reid’s name filtering slurred and breathy through the speaker.

“Louder, Luke,” he says, keeping his voice very quiet like he’s still in the meeting. “Let me hear you.”

Luke must do something with his fingers that he really likes, because he responds at once, crying out loud enough that the orderly he’s passing on his way to the door turns to see what the racket is. Reid ignores him and steps through the automatic doors out into the parking lot.

“R-Reid,” Luke gasps, “Oh God, _Reid_ , I’m...”

“Your other hand,” Reid says, scanning the cars for Luke’s familiar black Mercedes. “What’re you doing with your other hand?”

“What?” Luke asks, sounding dazed. “I’m--O- _oh_ , fuck, s’around my cock.”

It’s very, very rare that Reid gets to hear that word from Luke. It’s inconceivably hot, and if Reid doesn’t find Luke’s damn car right this fucking second, he’s going to start blowing shit up. He’s weaving in and out of parked cars, listening to Luke bring himself off over the phone, growing more than a little impatient.

“Don’t come yet,” he orders. “Keep going. Let me hear.”

Luke makes an unintelligible noise of agreement, and a few seconds later cries out again, and this time Reid can hear it loud and clear through the phone and muffled from somewhere nearby. He follows the sound, squeezes between two big SUVs parked too close together and around another that’s been hiding Luke’s car from view.

And there’s Luke, the front seat leaned back, his shirt bunched up under his arms and his jeans around his shins, knees spread as wide as they can be. He must be using the car’s speaker phone, because both hands are busy, to say the least. He’s pistoning four fingers inside himself (Reid can just see the thrust of his arm between his legs), and the other hand is palming over the head of his cock. Reid’s tongue swipes out over his bottom lip, watching the muscles in Luke’s abdomen quiver as his back arches.

“Reid,” Luke moans, “ _Reid!_ ”

“Luke,” Reid says. “Look up.”

“Look up what?” Reid sees Luke’s brow furrow in confusion and he smirks. “Look up. Look out your window.”

Luke’s head swivels to the side and he spots Reid, his face splitting into a huge smile.

“Open up,” Reid says, returning Luke’s smile and flipping his phone shut.

Luke unlocks the doors and Reid scrambles into the passenger seat, slamming the door closed behind him and attacking Luke’s mouth with his own.

Luke licks at Reid’s lips as his fingers frantically undo the buttons of Reid’s shirt. “What happened to your meeting?” Luke pants in between kisses.

“I left,” Reid says. “You’re a fucking tease.”

Luke laughs and tears Reid’s shirt open, fastening his mouth over Reid’s left nipple and sucking hard before moving over to the right and doing the same. “Fuck me, Reid.”

Reid grasps Luke’s head, pulling him away from his nipple and climbing into the back of the car where they’ll have more room. Luke takes a second to shuck his shoes and jeans onto the floorboard before he clambers after him without needing to be told, immediately straddling Reid’s lap and kissing him again, deep and wet. Reid moans into his mouth and slides his hand down the back of Luke’s shirt to his bare ass, dips his fingers into the cleft and then presses three of them inside, not because Luke needs to be stretched out anymore, just to feel. He crooks them, rubs over Luke’s prostate and smiles against Luke’s mouth while Luke bucks against him.

“Feel good?” Reid asks and Luke nods vigorously.

“Need more,” he says. “Need you inside me.”

Luke climbs off Reid’s lap and yanks his pants open, Reid lifts his ass up and Luke pulls Reid’s pants and underwear down past his knees until they pool around his ankles and immediately engulfs Reid’s cock in his mouth, getting it nice and wet before he straddles Reid’s lap again, facing forward this time and holding onto the car seat in front of him.

Reid rubs the head of his cock against Luke’s hole a few times, and Luke growls, “Stop teasing.”

“Yeah,” Reid says with a derisive snort, “stop teasing. Like I’m the one who called _you_ during a meeting.”

“Had to call you,” Luke insists, voice hitching as Reid finally guides him down over his cock, and Luke swallows him up, so tight, and so hot. Reid’s eyes close and he thumbs over the cut of Luke’s hipbone. Luke can’t finish the sentence until he’s all the way down, Reid buried to the hilt inside him, and his back is molded into Reid’s chest. “Needed your voice.”

Reid hums softly, pressing a line of kisses along the back of Luke’s neck. He wraps an arm around Luke’s waist and wraps his fingers around Luke’s cock. Luke gasps and rocks his hips forward into Reid’s hand, then back again, grinding in slow circles. Reid thumbs at both of Luke’s nipples under his shirt, and Luke tilts his head back and moans, deep and guttural, clenching around Reid’s cock inside him.

And then Luke grips the back of the seat in front of him so hard his hands go white, and he lifts himself up, drops back down, rises back up. It’s slow at first as he manipulates the angle, Reid not helping, just feeling, both his hands on Luke’s hips. Luke leans forward, and Reid pushes his shirt up to his shoulders and his tongue follows a drop of sweat as it slides down the long line of Luke’s spine. Luke makes a soft, hot sound and clamps his thighs hard on either side of Reid’s and starts to ride him in earnest.

Luke rises and slams back down hard, over and over again, the force making the car rock a little. “Easy,” Reid murmurs but Luke shakes his head, continuing with the fast pace. “Can’t wait,” he pants.

Luke’s making those hot little gasps that mean he’s close. “You’ve been messing around for a while, huh?”

Luke moans and nods again. “Soon as I got to my car. Fingers.”

Reid squeezes his eyes shut and tries to ignore _that_ image, afraid he’s about to end this too early. “So fucking hot, Luke,” he whispers against Luke’s ear.

Luke squeezes his ass tight around Reid’s cock on the downstroke, increasing speed as he rocks up and down, and Reid swears, squeezing Luke’s cock lightly as he thrusts in and out of Reid’s fist.

“Please,” Luke begs. “Please, Reid. Please, please, please.”

Reid would usually keep Luke begging a while, tease him, but he’s just about ready to explode himself and they’re fucking in the parking lot of the hospital where he is about to become the new Chief of Staff. They really should end this sooner rather than later

Reid strokes Luke’s cock in the rhythm he likes and Luke slams down hard on Reid’s cock one last time before he cries out and shoots in Reid’s hand, his ass clamping down tight on Reid’s cock and drawing his own orgasm out. They groan in unison, Reid slumping against Luke’s sweat-damp back and Luke against the back of the car seat, his face pressing against the leather as they both try and regulate their harsh breathing. Reid’s heart is racing in his chest, the rush of public sex adding an extra element of excitement. Not that they need it. Reid always gets a rush when he has sex with Luke. It doesn’t matter where they are, or who’s doing what to who, it’s always amazing, every time, because it’s _Luke_.

After a few minutes just breathing against him, Reid kisses Luke’s neck, tongues at the racing pulse under his mouth, and slowly sits back. Luke moans softly and reluctantly lifts himself up, groaning at the loss when Reid slips out of him. Reid rubs his back, draws him back against his chest when Luke sinks back down onto his lap. Luke turns his head, nuzzles at Reid’s cheek sweetly.

“Hey,” he murmurs.

Reid quirks a smile. “Hey.”

“I guess you should get back into your meeting.”

“Yeah.”

But neither move. Reid closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of sex and sweat and Luke. He can wait a few more minutes.


End file.
